Под столом
by Chesh-cat-rus
Summary: Перевод на русский язык с английского. Переведено в 2012 году. С тех пор не бечено.


**Название:** Under the Table  
 **Фандом:** Glee (Хор)  
 **Автор:** grantcame  
 **Переводчик:** Chesh_cat_rus  
 **Разрешение на перевод:** есть  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:** Under the Table  
 **Пейринг:** Себастьян/Блейн (Себлейн)  
 **Персонажи:** Себастьян, Блейн, Квинн, Арти, Сантана, Бриттани, Майк, Тина  
 **Рейтинг:** M (NC-17)  
 **Дисклеймер:** Стандартный  
 **Жанр:** юмор, романс  
 **Предупреждение:** элементы эксгибиционизма

 _ **Under the Table**_

Себастьян вернулся к столику с кофе – своим и Блейна – и сел рядом с ним. Он придвинул свой стул ближе к тому, на котором сидел Блейн, держа в одной руке кофе, а вторую положив на колено Блейна. Это не было редкостью, так что Блейн едва ли придал этому значение. За столиком сидели они, Квинн, Арти, Сантана, Бриттани, Майк и Тина. Бриттани, Сантана, Квинн, Тина и Блейн болтали о чем-то, что совсем не интересовало Себастьяна. Майк и Арти разговаривали о своем, и эта тема тоже не волновала Себастьяна. Таким образом: Себастьяну стало скучно.

Он сделал глоток кофе и бездумно погладил по колену Блейна. Блейн повернулся и улыбнулся ему, свободной рукой чуть сжимая ногу Себастьяна в ответ, а затем снова вернулся к разговору. Он не много говорил, но, определенно, был погружен в него с головой. Себастьян продолжал оглаживать ногу Блейна, теперь двигаясь все выше и надавливая сильнее. Блейн кидал наивные взгляды в сторону Себастьяна, будто пытаясь сказать: «Что?», тут же возвращая внимание к беседе. Вот тогда-то Себастьяна и посетила эта идея.

Блейн, ничего не знающий о намерениях Себастьяна, подавился своим кофе, когда почувствовал, что ладонь Себастьяна ласкает его пах.

«Блейн?» сказала Тина.

«Что это было?» усмехнулась Сантана.

«Да, Блейн. Все в порядке?» спросил Себастьян, сохраняя идеально бесстрастное выражение лица.

«Я… э…» он снова чуть не подавился, когда Себастьян неожиданно сжал его через ткань штанов, внутри которых уже возрастал определенный интерес. «Ничего, мой кофе. Не в то… горло». Произнес он между взрывами кашля, поддерживая игру. Он метнул в Себастьяна смущенный, но все же строгий взгляд, который Себастьян лишь проигнорировал, улыбаясь в ответ.

«Ты в порядке, детка?» Спросил он его, убирая руку из-под стола и похлопывая по спине.

«Теперь лучше, спасибо». Сантана пару секунд смотрела на них с подозрением, прежде чем вернуться к разговору.

«Что ты творишь!» пробормотал Блейн, спрятавшись за своим кофе.

«Мне скучно!» шепотом ответил Себастьян.

«Ну, тогда присоединяйся к разговору! Сейчас не время и не место!» Но Себастьяна это не убедило. Он переместил руку с колена Блейна на его ширинку.

«НЕТ!» яростно прошептал тот, но Себастьян теперь изображал активную заинтересованность разговором. Никто не смог бы догадаться о его блуждающей руке. Себастьян с легкостью расстегнул пуговицу на штанах Блейна и затем осторожно потянул за собачку молнии. В момент ужасающей паники оттого, что сейчас раздастся звук открываемой ширинки, Блейн схватил свой кофе и звучно отхлебывал, пока молния не была полностью расстегнута. И теперь все смотрели на него.

«Это невероятно грубо, Блейн», сделала ему замечание Квинн. «Мы ведь разговариваем».  
«Извините», сказал он, краснея при этом и бросая на Себастьяна горящие взгляды. Сантана переводила взгляды с одного на другого, она определенно что-то подозревала, но Себастьяна это не волновало. Он скользнул рукой в трусы Блейна и высвободил его теперь уже твердый, как камень, член. Себастьян ухмыльнулся Блейну.

«НЕТ!» саркастично передразнил он, все так же, шепотом. Блейн стиснул зубы и признал поражение. Он обернулся к девушкам и постарался игнорировать то, что Себастьян вытворял с ним под столом. Себастьян потянул за член Блейна и увидел, как сложно Блейну было сохранить непроницаемое выражение. Рука Блейна теперь постоянно поднималась к лицу, скрывая его выражения лица от других и заглушая вздохи.

Желая продолжить эту игру, Себастьян провел большим пальцем по головке. Тихий стон слетел с губ Блейна, Сантана и Майк уставились на него, но он быстро оправился, превращая его в зевок. Пара отчаянных взглядов в сторону Себастьяна - и тот понял, что Блейн уже близок к разрядке. Он ускорил темп. Он был очень хорош в этом, без сомнения. От запястья и вверх его рука была абсолютно неподвижна, и Себастьян поддакивал и смеялся там, где нужно, поддерживая беседу. А Блейн уже заметно терял контроль над собой, его запоздалая реакция становилась все заметнее, и он только кивал или отрицательно качал головой, отвечая на вопросы, адресованные ему. Любая попытка заговорить превращалась в надламывающийся фальцетом голос, что, определенно, требовало объяснения.

Он чувствовал, что скоро кончит. Он еле сдерживался. «Себастьян!» слетело с его губ, и все уставились на него. Себастьян тут же замедлил движения рукой, разрешая ему говорить.

«Кхм…» Снова ломающийся голос. «Ты, э…»

«Выкладывай», прорычала Сантана.

«Ты не хочешь еще кофе, я бы сходил», сделал он попытку. Себастьян сильнее сжал его член, заставляя Блейна подавить стон.

«Нет, спасибо, детка, и, кроме того, твой стакан всё ещё наполовину полон», усмехнулся он в ответ.

«А, да, прости», сказал Блейн. Он уже немного вспотел, а дыхание сбилось. Сантана саркастично закатила глаза, слушая этот разговор. Он не знал, что она подумала, но это и не было важно. Себастьян ускорил темп, и через пару мгновений Блейн достиг оргазма. Он затаил дыхание, чтобы избежать каких-либо стонов или вздохов, которые могут заметить, но потерял контроль над телом, когда почувствовал, что сперма выплескивается из члена на его штаны и на руку Себастьяна. Прежде чем он понял, его колени дернулись и стукнулись об столешницу. Сильно. Кофе Сантаны упало, проливаясь ей на колени.

«Извини меня, извини меня», начал умолять ее Блейн. Он тяжело дышал, а его лицо полыхало стыдом. Сантана встала, чтобы вытереть платье.

«Да что с тобой не так!» прикрикнула она. Она посмотрела на смущенное, красное лицо Блейна, а затем перевела взгляд на довольную ухмылку Себастьяна. Теперь, сверху ей было видно, что рука Себастьяна была под столом немного под другим углом, и она в шоке открыла рот.

«О, вы же НЕ!», сказала она, начиная смеяться. Рука Себастьяна исчезла с теперь уже мягкого члена Блейна, и он вытер его бумажной салфеткой, что была у него в кармане. Он усмехался вместе с Сантаной, а теперь еще и с Бриттани, которая, определенно, тоже все поняла. Блейн был более чем смущен.

«Что происходит?» спросила Квинн, ничего не понимая. Тина, Майк и Арти кивнули.

«Кажется, Квинн…» начала Сантана. «Только что Блейн получил под столом небольшой подарок от Себастьяна».

«О Господи», сказала та, отодвигаясь от Блейна. Тина присоединилась к общему веселью.  
Арти, полностью игнорируя Себастьяна, посмотрел на Блейна и сказал: «Это не круто, чувак. Совсем не круто». Майк согласно кивнул.

Блейн не мог поверить в это, все считали, что это была идея, что это он захотел такого. В смущении, он уставился на Себастьяна, надеясь, что тот поможет прояснить ситуацию, но Себастьян только улыбался.

Блейн посмотрел на их маленькую группу. «Что? Нет! Я не… То есть… Это не я…», но ребята его даже не слушали. Он смотрел на всех них, пристыженный, а затем перевел взгляд в пол.

«Можно мне салфетку?» тихо спросил он. Столик вновь разразился взрывом хохота, и Сантана кинула в него салфеткой.


End file.
